Aitakatta
by Chiwe Sakura
Summary: Tiga tahun berpisah membuat Sakura merindukan Sasuke. Dan sebuah kejutan manis dari sang kekasih sukses membuat Sakura tersenyum malu.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Oneshot, Miss You SasuSaku Version, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

...

* * *

 **Aitakatta**

* * *

.

.

Malam ini cuaca begitu dingin, angin berhembus kencang membuat tirai yang menutupi jendela ikut melambai tertiup angin, suara hujan deras terdengar menggema diiringi petir yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

Udara dingin membuat seorang gadis berambut merah muda terlelap dalam tidurnya tanpa mempedulikan ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering. Gadis itu tetap meringkuk di bawah selimut, namun suara dering ponsel yang tak kunjung berhenti mau tak mau membuatnya terbangun.

Dengan mata terpejam sambil malas-malasan, diraihnya ponsel itu kemudian menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa penelepon yang telah lancang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Halo?" ucapnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

 _"Sakura, apa aku mengganggumu?"_

Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda itu yang sudah tahu betul siapa penelepon langsung membulatkan mata sempurna. "Sasuke!" teriaknya girang.

 _"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, apa aku mengganggumu Sakura?"_

"Tentu saja tidak," Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Rasa kantuk yang sempat menyerangnya menghilang seketika setelah mendengar suara seseorang di seberang sana.

 _"Syukurlah..."_

"Lagipula kenapa kau baru menghubungiku?" ia mengerucutkan bibir menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal. Sedari pagi berkali-kali ia menelepon namun tak juga menerima jawaban, ia akhirnya menyerah dan mengirim pesan pada Sasuke tapi tetap saja pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

Sakura mendengar Sasuke terkekeh geli seolah tahu bahwa dirinya tengah cemberut.

 _"Gomen, tugas kuliahku hari ini banyak sekali."_

"Dimana Naruto? Aku tidak mendengar suaranya." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang selalu dihindarinya, ia tahu Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti bicara jika membahas masalah tempatnya belajar. Maklum Sasuke adalah pemuda pintar yang senang belajar dan itu menyebalkan.

 _"Dia sudah tidur,"_

"Oh..." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

 _"Kurasa di tempatmu hujan lebat, apa orang tuamu di rumah?"_

"Ayah dan ibu pergi ke tempatmu untuk makan malam, sepertinya mereka akan menginap."

 _"Kau tidak takut?"_

"Aku sudah dewasa." Sakura memutar bola matanya, ia sangat tidak suka jika Sasuke menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mendengar Sasuke terkekeh geli, pemuda itu memang suka sekali menggoda Sakura.

 _"Kalau begitu—"_

Sakura mengerutkan dahi ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Ia mendengar pemuda itu menghela napas berat, sepertinya Sasuke ragu untuk berbicara membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Apa?"

 _"_ — _bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasori?"_

"Sasuke! Aku sudah putus dengannya tiga tahun lalu kalau kau lupa!" teriak Sakura marah karena ia paling benci jika seseorang membahas perihal mantannya, terlebih masalah Sasori.

 _"Errr... Gomen Sakura, jangan marah. Aku mendengar dari Gaara kalau Sasori selalu mengganggumu."_

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti seraya menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telinga. "Kau cemburu, Sasuke?"

 _"Itu wajar bukan? Sasori adalah cinta pertamamu."_

"Dia memang cinta pertamaku tapi kau cinta terakhirku, Sasuke."

 _"Manis sekali, aku tidak tahu kau hebat dalam merayu."_

"Terserah!" Sakura mendecak kesal, ia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Membiarkan Sasuke tertawa senang karena kembali berhasil menggoda gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke memang selalu pintar mencairkan suasana membuat mereka tidak pernah berlarut-larut dalam kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Ia suka bercanda dan tersenyum. Meski begitu, ada kalanya Sasuke bisa berubah serius.

Hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar napas Sasuke yang terdengar begitu halus.

"Sasuke..."

 _"Hmm?"_

"Kapan kau pulang? Aku merindukanmu." Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya seolah-olah itu adalah pemandangan yang indah untuk dinikmati.

Semilir angin di luar berhembus begitu kencang. Menelusup masuk melewati celah-celah jendela, membuat bulu kuduk meremang dingin. Dengan cekatan ia membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut putih tebal bermotif bunga Sakura tanpa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

 _"Satu tahun lagi, Sakura. Kumohon bersabar lah..."_

"Satu tahun, ya?" gadis itu mendesah kecewa. "Lama sekali." sebelah tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, berharap dapat menyentuh wajah seseorang yang saat ini tengah ia rindukan.

Benar. Setelah putus dengan Sasori, Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua adalah saudara dekat. Pada awalnya kedua orang tua mereka menentang hubungan ini, namun karena kesungguhan cinta keduanya membuat orang tua mereka luluh dan memberikan restu.

Meskipun begitu, Fugaku—ayah Sasuke, memberikan sebuah syarat agar Sasuke melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri sebelum menikah membuat Sasuke terpaksa menerimanya dan berpisah dengan Sakura untuk sementara waktu.

 _"Sakura, aku—"_

"Sasuke," Sakura memotong ucapan pemuda itu. Ia menghela napas sebelum angkat bicara. "Hari ini kau ulang tahun 'kan? Jadi selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke."

 _"Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya kau mengucapkan itu."_

Sakura tertawa. "Huh, benarkah? Salah sendiri tidak membalas pesanku."

 _"Tentu saja. Kau tidak memberiku hadiah?"_

"Kau ingin hadiah? Kalau begitu pulang lah sekarang juga, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah spesial."

 _"Apa itu?"_

"Aku..." terdiam sejenak. Sakura mengetuk jarinya di dagu, ia berpikir sambil memandang foto Sasuke di atas meja. Sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya membuat ia tersenyum iblis andalannya. "Aku akan menciummu sampai kau tidak bisa bernapas!"

 _"Heee... Sungguh?"_

"Tentu saja, dasar bodoh."

Mereka tertawa bersamaan memberikan perasaan yang begitu hangat dan nyaman untuk keduanya.

 _"Apa benar orang tuamu menginap?"_

"Iya, mereka sudah mengirim pesan." jawabnya meyakinkan. Namun sebuah ketukan pintu membuat gadis itu memasang telinga tajam. "Tunggu."

 _"Kenapa?"_

"Ada seseorang mengetuk pintu." Sakura berbisik pelan.

Ia melirik jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Sakura sedikit was-was jika seorang tamu datang ke rumah larut malam di tengah guyuran hujan. Orang tuanya tidak mungkin mengetuk pintu karena mereka mempunyai kunci cadangan. Sementara temannya pasti akan terlebih dahulu menghubungi Sakura sebelum berkunjung.

 _"Berharap lah orang itu adalah orang yang ingin kau temui sekarang."_

Sakura menaikkan alis tidak mengerti. Ia terdiam berusaha bepikir keras guna mencari maksud dari perkataan kekasihnya itu. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, air mata mengenang dipelupuk mata setelah ia menyadari maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau benar," Sakura mengusap air matanya yang mulai terjatuh. Menyikap selimut, ia berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan. "Karena orang yang ingin aku temui adalah..."

Pintu terbuka sempurna, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu membawa sebuket mawar merah, ponsel masih di tangannya. Ia memakai jaket tebal berwarna hitam kesukaannya. Sakura merasa jika kedua lututnya lemas.

"...Kau!"

Sasuke tersenyum menyambut pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya. Mendekap gadis itu berusaha menyalurkan rindu yang semakin membuncah di dada. Tiga tahun tidak bertemu rasanya tersiksa sekali.

"Sakura..." ia berbisik lembut, mengusap rambut merah muda Sakura yang sangat ia sukai sejak dulu. "... _Tadaima._ "

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya secara halus, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh rindu. " _Okaerinasai,_ Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia, ia memandang lekat wajah Sakura yang terlihat semakin cantik.

"Jadi, mana hadiah yang kau janjikan?"

"Eh?"

Seakan mengingatnya Sakura tertunduk malu, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah putihnya yang memerah. Ia memainkan ujung baju, tubuhnya panas luar biasa. Sakura menarik jaket pemuda di hadapannya, mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan gerakan cepat dan kembali memalingkan muka.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke." katanya malu-malu, masih tetap tak berani memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Sakura—" suara Sasuke memecah senyap di antara desauan angin yang berhembus. Alhasil, membuat kedua pasang mata mereka saling bersitatap.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, mengisi kekosongan pada celah jari-jarinya dengan Sakura, menautkan kedua tangan mereka erat.

Sementara itu, Sakura tersenyum memandang kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Rona merah menyebar di seluruh wajah seakan bersaing warna dengan kilauan cahaya lampu ketika Sasuke membawa kedua tangan mereka ke bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangan Sakura.

"—Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu menarik tubuh mungil Sakura, mendekap erat seolah tidak ingin berpisah kembali dengan gadis pujaannya. Ia menangkup dagu Sakura, menatapnya dengan senyum menawan kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut penuh perasaan.

Sakura tak berusaha menarik diri, ia senang Sasuke menyentuhnya. Itu membuat kehangatan sendiri pada hatinya. Yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Keduanya berpelukan, saling menyalurkan rindu melalui sebuah kecupan panjang. Malam menjadi saksi betapa besarnya kerinduan dua insan itu hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit. Dalam hati mereka berharap untuk tidak berpisah lagi...

...selamanya.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
